


How Anakin Skywalker Plotted to Get More Great Grand-Babies

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: Anakin messes with the universe and many things happen at the same time or the author attempts to organize her star wars A- ? scenarios
Relationships: Ben Solo & Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey & Jaina Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Anakin's Agony and Introduction

Anakin's Agony

As the force did not flow the same way as time did, many different points of views or galaxies existed together in the force. To the living force users, when you died, you blended into the force. But if you where in the force, well, it was like you lived in the ocean as water, but kept yourself as separate droplets of water.

A painful howl of frustration rose in the force. The dead didn’t blink an eye. Anakin Skywalker was at it again. Trying to change his history so his family and the galaxy could live in peace and not endless wars and dead.

For once, Anakin didn’t have any great ideas on how to change his fate or his descendants. He didn’t gather his family together again for the billionth time and give them all the details. 

Instead he just watched his family tree, a lump of pain stuck in his throat, a Uneti Force tree that gave out each of his family members as a glowing leaf and each branch of the tree that came from him and his mom. His mom’s family was the trunk, the roots deep. There were two main branches that twisted up and around so he couldn’t tell where the first branch started and where the second one ended. Each of his grandchildren leaves formed and reformed, dying, renewing over and over and over. He watched the slim barely began leaf of his grandson Ben Solo, a leaf of silver and gold shot with black that overcame it. and The leaf disappeared as the life flared white that overcame the dark and disintegrate into dust. He turned his head toward the other branch where, at least one or two of his grandkids had kids, but after many centuries, they died out as well. Anakin Solo’s leaf seemed almost the same as Ben Solo’s leaf but instead of darkness, it was shot with dark grey twisted with the white red and flared gold before it died. He couldn’t bare to look at Jacen or Jaina’s leaves. As twins their leaves and families should of grown and flourished into a new branches all together, but when one killed the other, the remaining line died out too quickly for Anakin’s liking despite the thing support of Ben Skywalker’s branch.

Ben Skywalker’s line was the long steady thin branch of slim leaves but it broke underneath the strain of weight without support of his other family’s branches that should have been there. Jaina’s line died too soon. Anakin for once was at a loss. He failed his family, his mom, his fellow Jedi who should of been alive and well and whole. He failed so so many with his doubt, fear, anger, rage, despair. 

A musical voice whispered in his ear, heavy grief filled without hope. “Nothing is certain.” A second voice filled with hopeful conviction answered, “Somethings are certain.” The strong female voice rich with unending hope continued speaking. Then the voices and another ones overlapped each other making Anakin strain to hear, to pinpoint what the force was trying to tell him.

“Don’t fear the past, you are his heir, not him.” “I don’t leave my daughter here to die.” “She stays because of you.” “She stays for hope.” “The shadow will pass and you will defeat it.” “The same weakness runs though out my own veins.” “If you can’t trust anything else, trust this, trust us.” The voices went from despair, loss, to bittersweet heartbreaking love, to loyalty to so many emotions that Anakin couldn’t keep up. His heart and soul were overflowing with emotions that he wanted to scream.

Then just as he was becoming overwhelmed, a soft hand touched his shoulder. “You can’t change the past, anymore then you can change the suns from setting. Somethings are set as stone, others can be changed.”  
Shmi nodded toward the force tree as she took a step towards it. “Watch and chose. This path is set before you and only you.” Shmi placed her hand on the tree trunk and her form started to shimmer, the different branches of the Ogana-Solo and the Skywalker clan moved towards each other, galaxies colliding, lives interconnecting, whole new branches and leaves weaving in and out of existence. 

Anakin watched his family tree and then looked beyond it and gasped, the grove was massive. Not just his tree flourished, but many force trees and others combined. But why was his family that important to the galaxy?

He glanced back to his mother, who he knew wasn’t his mother but the force itself. “Hope remains, if things are true.” “You speak of the chosen one, strong in the force. The one that would bring balance to the force?” Anakin was 9 years old, a bright beacon of hope for the galaxies in the force. “What must I do?” He breathed, some hidden seed inside of him springing to life.

The force smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Believe, hope and love. Now choose.” Anakin took a shaking step forward and touched two leaves from one galaxy and passed them to the other branch of the tree at the end of their lives and the force tree changed. Anakin felt himself fade completely in the force, Yoda laughing at him, “Pass on what you have learn, failure yes. Life as well.”

Over and over he did it again and again, so many choices, he hoped at least one of them made the grove of life grow.

Introduction

Naturally Jaina didn’t look up from her welding job on the ceiling of the hold as her grandfather blinked into the Millennium Falcon, looking young, blue and ghostly. He found he had more results that way (or so he thought.) She and Rey were at a critical time of repairs on Rey’s Falcon. Rey was deep into the guts of the Falcon. They couldn’t be bothered, if they got interrupted the result would be back to where it was when it got off Jakku when Rey flew it the first time. It was not happening.

Naturally, Anakin chose to interrupt them at that critical moment, his voice echoing throughout the ship. “Where’s mini-me?” Jaina and Rey collectively held in a scream of pure frustrated rage as the ship reset itself into stuck on Jakku for six years and they were transported to the common area. Anakin Skywalker was beaming his cute, I’m totally innocent 9 year old face at them. It wasn’t as cute as he was hoping.

Anakin couldn’t be bothered with the death glares his granddaughter and adopted goddaughter shot him, he survived living under Sheev’s thumb for 20 odd years, and being a slave for the first 9 years of his life. They had nothing on him.

Jaina crossed her non-greasy arms, which was how she looked before they started on the project. “I don’t know where my brother Anakin is. As for the ‘mini-mes’ (she used finger quotes) your other grandsons are trying to one up each other on who ruined the galaxy for the worse contest. I believe Jacen is winning, despite Ben’s efforts.” She frowned. “Though I don’t know how using Porgs as pawns in a takeover reenactment is working. Jacen keeps getting distracted by their habitats and reverting to his 14 year old self to study them. While Ben is finding that they can and love to fly off the cliff at Acho if they get kicked hard enough, it’s if he’s a two year olds! As for the other galaxy’s I-got-brain-washed, blowed-up things-Uncle Luke’s a terrible teacher, well”

Jaina smirked suddenly. “Honestly I think Kyp Durron has them both beat. If I was keeping track that is. Which I’m not, really. At all.” (she totally was, and keeping a betting pool on it too.) A thousand years of therapy and happy family time does wonders for everyone. 

Gantoris, the first student of Luke’s to die from a dark side user, had started the betting he had to do something during his afterlife after all. It wasn’t like he knew how to become a force ghost.

Rey sat down by the game table, her finger tips tapped the game table, sending a rainbow of lightening colors dancing every tap. The more annoyed she got, the darker the colors she could make. Rey could and did make some awesome fireworks if she got worked up enough. Thankfully for Rey the first time she discovered it, it only tickled people instead of frying them inside out. It scared the crap out of her the first time she did it in the afterlife.

“Why do you need Anakin? Your 100, 23196 time trying to reorder the galaxy fell apart? Mace Windu said you were a fixed point in time. There is no way that you can repair the damage done in your lifetime. That’s why we have Luke and me.” Rey smirked at the pouting 9 year old. He stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation, stepping closer to his granddaughters.

“I know,” Anakin Skywalker whined as he suddenly hugged Jaina and Rey. They glanced at each other in a panic as their grandfather squashed them tighter who became his age when he died. ‘Don’t mention more grandchildren, don’t mention more grandchildren.’ They pleaded in their minds to the force, forgetting they were in the force already. Anakin was strong hugger. Much too warm at times.

The force didn’t listen. “I just want more grand babies, it’s not too much to ask right?! I only have two?! What the heck?! And there’s that spice user of my descendant, meh. I need to add to my awesome grandkids, more grandkids. I have a few ideas. Tell me what you think. Then the galaxy will be saved!!!” 

Before they could even utter a “Um,” Jaina and Rey suddenly found themselves in the Yavin 4 audience chamber along with the extended Skywalker-Solo clan which catered to whatever they wanted. They knew how Anakin got. Rey relaxed her hand from the sparks and got comfortable at Ben Solo’s side, content to use him as a pillow. Jaina was next to her husband Jag, while he talked flying with Poe who somehow became part of the family. The other Solo siblings decided to become younger and started to play push pull along with Tahiri, Finn and Jannah. 

The Hans, Chewbaccas and Landos were once again comparing their brushes against the laws, while the Leia’s were swamping parenting force children stories and political mishaps that went in their favor, complete with adorable baby pictures. How they got them, the force only knew.

Luke and Luke were talking about the force, while Mara was getting the lowdown on other Mara’s relationship with *nose wrinkle* Sheev’s clone. Sheev’s clone wasn’t there. He was too busy having alone time. Too many stories of how Anakin Skywalker saved the galaxy wore on a person after a while or mostly his I want more grandkids schemes.

Shmi and Padme Skywalker were cooing at their great grandbabies as they snuggled in their laps. The force worked in very mysterious ways to have all them in different states at the same time. They were watching Jaina and Rey sparring. 

Jacen, Anakin and Ben Solo were in a spitball war. Ben Skywalker was trying so hard not to laugh and get hit in the crossfire.

The chatter and play stopped as Anakin Skywalker rose up a whirlwind to get their attention. (He didn’t know how it worked every time but hey, it worked so he didn’t come up with a new one.)  
A collective groan went up when Anakin Skywalker announced “I have a plan.” They started to pop out of the audience chamber until his mom and wife were the only ones left in the room still cooing at their grand babies in their laps. 

He smiled. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

So Anakin gave a deep breath and began. This time was different, he wasn’t trying to change his past, he got others to do it for him. He was completely brilliant! 

(Don’t get me wrong, the rest of the clan loved him, but lets just say some drinking was on the table when Anakin got started. Obi-Wan had a good bar going with Vos when the clan showed up at his door. Siri and Satine glanced at each other and just rolled their eyes behind the bartender. They both had really good blackmail on Obi-wan. It was glorious. Cerasi just sighed at the two. Yoda was having a grand time. Windu stayed far far away from these gatherings.)


	2. Scenario A

Scenario A

Anakin grabbed his grandson Anakin Solo and his daughter-in-law Mara at the moment of their becoming one with the force because those points in time at the moment were fixed, and shoves them into the Force Awakens and The Last Jedi timeline. Needless to say having to swim out of a dark side hole on a island was not Mara’s idea of fun, but she heard a voice asking to see her parents. Or how Mara Jade recognized that Rey was hers and the Battle of Crait went a little differently. Or how Luke did not die, but was crammed uncomfortably in his X-Wing with a force ghost that became full flesh and blood at the new base. Mara Jade had a riot act a mile and a half long.

Anakin meanwhile found himself giving his brother? Ben aka Ren’s blade a slight nudge and ended up on a island on Acho with a barely alive Han Solo who didn’t recognize him. Of course he was barely alive because of his stab, falling down a shaft and force transfer to a island on a planet in the middle of nowhere. Anakin healed his dad as best as he could and a month later after getting in good with tribe of Caretakers found themselves at the edge of a party. Getting onto the Falcon without anyone noticing was a feat and a half. But the look on his mom’s face after Anakin relaxed his “hid us in the force trick” was well worth it.

The Rise of Skywalker went quite differently. There were 4 Skywalkers to take down Sheev’s and almost Skywalker aka Mara. 

Lando was thrilled to have a daughter and a adopted son. Mace Windu, on the other hand, (it was one time people) was on the hot side in the force when it was discovered that he had a little one who had a little one who had a little one named Finn.


	3. Scenario B and C

Scenario B

How Anakin Skywalker saved his grandson Ben Solo from the dark side. Or how Anakin tossed his grandson Anakin Solo into the Disney canon. Or when Ben Solo stares at the flaming academy Anakin Solo is thrown by their grandfather into the universe and well let’s say Ben and Anakin joined Uncle Luke in unconsciousness. The force was not kind to the Anakin Solo and Ben Solo. Being shoved information about the other one’s life story and galaxy in a dream lucid state was not fun. Repeat, not fun. Then there was Luke’s memories, mostly concerning his new nephew Anakin. 

Voe, Tai and Hellix found the two and well let’s say The Force Awakens turned out to be a different movie. 

Anakin just sat back with a nice cold Ruby cocktail and enjoyed the fireworks. 

Scenario C

Ben Solo fades into the force, peaceful at last and wakes up at the site where the Yavin 4 Uneti tree was to be planted with a sapling of say tree in his grasp. Or in other words Ben Solo gets dumped by the force and his loving family into the EU universe just after Chewie dies to learn what family really means. Crazy sibling rivalry, Mara Jade has the low down on Ben Solo's universe. Ben is in for a hard but growing 3 years of his life. It's real painfully growth. Pranks galore! Then Rey, Poe, Rose, Finn, and Chewie somehow save Anakin Solo life. Life force healing?   
Course for Ben Solo the force bond with Rey snaps into play at the most inconsistent timing, Kyp beating the crap out of him sparring as they are hunting down a Vorg. Don't you just love Jedi Masters? (Mara and Kyp take turns teaching him. Horn wants to throw him off a cliff and the rest don't bother. Luke's too emotional to deal at the moment. )


	4. Scenario D

Scenario D

I always loved Tahiri and Anakin. My other plotline starts with was Chewie was doing a solo run with the MF and got tossed into the EU universe with Ben Solo at the moment of his death. Or in other words, Ben Solo's 6 month road/space trip of healing and how to tell the other Solo kids, what not to do! Or he show's up at point in the book Star by Star to save Anakin. It goes down hill from there for the Vorg.

What I meant to say with when Rey and crew come into the EU, Rey and her broom kid apprentice show up where Anakin Solo and crew are. While Rose, Finn and Poe pop up on Yavin 4 visiting Poe's parents and setting up Rey's birthday. 

Chewie pops up where Han and Lando and/or Leia is. Chewie's presence is a healing balm on everyone.  
This is what happens when Ben Solo plant a Force Tree sapling out of remembrance of his past universe and hopes to move forward. Or in other words, say force tree starts glowing in both universe and say people (Rey and crew, etc. poke at it because people keep disappearing into say tree. *head thump*) Now people what did Luke say about shiny glowly objects, don't touch it!

OH the awkwardness of Ben Solo's apology to Finn and Poe while his Masters glare on...I mean look on. *coughs*  
Kyp's talk with Poe and Finn help a smudge before say talk. 

Of course Force ghosts Yoda, Luke and Leia show up to troll *cough* instruct/badger/love Ben while their counterparts compare notes.

Jacen is in Love with the porgs. He bugs the crap out of DisneyLuke about them and where he could find more!!! and somehow DisneyLuke is trying to get into Mara's pants (stress relief from Jacen...other Luke is amused and slightly horrified.

Poe and Jaina hit it off royally, to the point where she's seriously considering moving universes. While Finn and Rose had rebuild their relationship and Rose is helping Finn to build his lightsaber. :).

Anakin, Rey and Tahiri get together and things explode in a nice way. The creative juices of these three, well the Vorg will not know what hit them. Because Rey uses her brain not just the force, like Anakin does. Tahiri is just an awesome girl and very insightful. 

Rey and Ben Solo have a long, long way to go to a "romantic" happy ending. 

Scene snippet

Luke wanders into the training stall and sits next to his wife who is drinking hot cocoa and eating some sort of popped kernel thingy. Kyp on the other hand is just smirking terribly. He just loves a good lightsaber fight.

"Popcorn love? It's quite good with hot chocolate. It's from Rey's universe. Might have to start planting some here." Mara says taking a huge handful.

Luke absentmindedly takes some of this popcorn while he watches Rey duck under Ben's swing. "How long have that been going on?" he commented off handly at the blue and yellow saberfight.

Noting that even if Ben's been training under Mara and Kyp for the past three years, Rey have been keeping up. Almost surpassing him at times. He wonders how she's been training her universe since it's been two years there compared to Ben's three.

"Oh about 30 minutes or so. She attacked as soon as she got the ok from Kyp and me. It's been awesome. I'm seriously considering dumping Ben and a taking on Rey for a bit while she's here. It's just so beautiful!" Mara denies she's hormonal. 

"You just want to get back at Ben for those pranks aimed at you."

Kyp suddenly got up and left. Luke and Mara turned from the popcorn bowl and looked up to see Ben and Rey passionately kissing. Mara just raised her eyebrow and ate another kernel. 'You know Luke, we might get some ideas from this...' Mara mused in their force bond as she got up to leave with her husband.

Rey and Ben sprang apart at the loud burst of laughter from Luke, who couldn't breathe. 

Mara couldn't tell if Rey or Ben's face was redder...she was leaning towards Ben's. His ears were just so cute! His smile was blinding though.

Scene snippet 2

Or Ben and Rey's first meeting. "A little busy Rey!"

"You're dead and I'm busy trying to save someone's life."

"If he's name is Anakin Solo, he had it coming. That's the last time he shortened my sheets."

"I'm serious! Now shut up!"

"Rey, I'll give you strength, my family could not bare Anakin's death. Mom and dad forseens it. I'll explain later."

Anakin Solo wakes up with a loud gash which turns into a moan as Tahiri attacks his lips. 

Jaina turns to the woman who saved Anakin's life force. "I'm Jaina Solo." She introduces the rest of the group on the ship. 

Rey smiles, her force bond with Ben Solo humming happily, almost painfully. "I'm Rey Skywalker. Adopted into the name." 

Jacen smiles, it reminds Rey of Ben's one and only smile. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."

Or the author has never read past Victor Prime and she had to get this out some how.


	5. Scenario E

Scenario E

Han Solo’s last memories before he blacked out was the pain, love and sorrow of his last thoughts that he couldn’t bring back his son to Leia as he fell down into the heat of the lava as the burning of his fatal wound killed him. He drifted in and out of concussion, familiar and unfamiliar voices muttering nearby, but he still did not understand. He did not expect to wake up, cold air flowing over his heated face. Nor did he ever expect his own voice at his side drawing in black humor “Well at least I know why Leia insisted on staying on Yavin 4 and not off on our family vacation to Naboo. I thought it was again one of the silly force things Luke keep harking about. I did not expect that force tree to start glowing and well.” 

Han turned his head slowly, convinced he was hearing things. His own face greeted his shocked eyes. Less worn, a little fitter but still world weary eyes, the same smirk that laughed at the world hovering at his lips. The Other Him, leaned his hip against the bed frame, taking quick stock of himself.Then he wandered off, mumbling to himself about getting himself out of the healer’s joint. Han didn’t blame himself, he desisted hospitals. He hope he got out sooner then later and up to speed on what the heck is going on. Last thing he remember was the overwhelming pain, grief and sadness he felt for Ben and his love for his son.

Han, the one in the bed slowly sat up, surprising well considering his son gutted him. Han closed his eyes as a wave of painful grief washed through him at his fault, didn't really thing, but had hope plan. He gave a harsh laugh, the hero of the hour he was not. A sharp pain stopped his almost hysterical laugh. 

A soft touch to his side, eased the pain back slightly, caused Han to turn his head towards the source of the touch. A Mon Calamari in Jedi robes with a young man that slightly looked like Ben at her side watching intently at the work being done. “I am Jedi Master Healer Cilgahl. Main Healer at the Praxteum. Now Mr. Solo, since you’re been in and out of backa for about two weeks, I think it’s safe to say you can resume light activities. You almost died from your wound but Han’s blood transfusion saved your life.”

Han opened his mouth to say something but the young man who looked almost like Ben but with lighter hair spoke first. “If you’re anything like my dad you don’t want a hover chair but for the time being until we can get you up on your feet without pain,” He shrugged. “It’s best to ease into these things.” He gave a grimace. “I should know. I got hurt on a mission a while back and tried to get right back into things. I couldn’t do anything more then light duty for six months.” 

The words were spoken before Han realized he said anything. “Is your name Ben?” Han childishly closed his eyes for the painful yes. Instead a laugh came out of the young man’s mouth. It sent a sad pang though Han’s heart. Ben used to laugh like that, but his laughs were scarce throughout his life.   
“No, my cousin’s name is Ben.” He bit his lip indecision, then said in a rush almost to a point that Han couldn’t follow. “I’m named after grandfather. I’m Anakin Solo. I’m the youngest. I have two older siblings, Jacen and Jaina. Twins.” 

Han’s eyes were opened in shock, then shuttered closed again in remembrance pain. Ben always thought he was a only child, but in reality he wasn’t. His siblings just didn’t make it past the first trimester. Han and Leia’s marriage slowly, every so slowly disintegrated after the losses of their other children. It’s wasn’t Ben’s fault. Han always wondered what would of happened to Ben if he had his siblings growing up. He would be less lonely for sure. At least he knew how many kids he could have had.

Then Anakin’s words hit him. “You only have one big brother?” 

“Yes. Why?”

But before Han could answer, even if he wanted too, Luke swept into the room. A less burden looking Luke, one that still had a hint of that farm boy look. Slightly more bouncy as if he didn’t have to do everything alone. Han closed his eyes for a moment, thinking he should be died, but his pain meds were wearing off so he knew he was alive. Somehow. He needed answers. It was getting to be too much.

This Luke gave a grin as Master Cilgahl herd her apprentice towards the door. She sensed as Anakin did, Mr. Han’s shock, confusion, sadness, pain and angry hope that the sight of his family or a sort of his family. This conversation was between Master Luke and Han. She did wonder as she distracted Anakin towards a difficult healing technique made Han so emotional towards Luke. 

She did not expect Han’s shout of “Where the heck have you been?! The galaxy is falling to pieces and you ran off to Yavin 4?! What?! How in the heck did hid yourself for six years? Why?! Where?! There are people living on Yavin 4.” 

Luke stared at his brother-in-law, well Mr. Solo to keep them straight in his head, he did look worst then Han did on his hardest day. Han looked shaken when he came to Luke to report the other Han woken up. Now he knew why or at least some of his questions were answered.   
Luke sighed and with a wave of his hand he got a chair to sit down in. Han, the other Han followed the movement with a slight frown. “I see that the force hasn’t been kind to you. As for the hiding, I don’t think the other me,”   
He pointed to the other side of Han, where another Luke was in a force coma, getting his connection back up to scruff, not to mention the hand.“went to Yavin 4. My wife would not put up with that beard. Nor the worn out clothes. If I didn’t know he was alive, I would have said that he already passed into the force, he looks so bad. Cilgahl did run all the DNA tests, you are who you say you are, along with your Luke.”Luke didn’t mention the Falcon and the people that were on it. One thing at a time.   
Han was gaping at his long lost brother in law, and swirling his head to track the differences between the two Lukes, clean shaved vs a badly kept beard, ratty grey jedi robes vs well kept all black outfit. No lightsaber, lightsaber. A well kept wedding ring on his left ring finger. “Wait, you’re married? I thought the Jedi had no romantic attachments. I mean attachments yeah, but not romantic ones. Just compassion for others.” Han frowned. “I mean I think Luke did mention a lady at one point in time, a Mariam but he said nothing came from it. Besides he was too busy setting up his Jedi Academy to have a relationship and” Han’s voice went to a whisper. “training Ben.”

Luke frowned at that. “I will train my son when he’s older, but he’s only a toddler right now.”

“No, my Ben.” Han said hoarsely. Luke got him some water to drink. 

Luke said to his brother-in-law, different but still Han, he could feel that much. “I think it’ll be best for you to start at the beginning. You showed up first, then a few weeks later, Luke popped up.” Luke rubbed his eyes. It was exhausting few weeks. The almost dead Jedi that have popped up before Han really shook him. They were healed but still in a force coma. He didn’t want to talk about that so he moved on. 

“Then on top of that a identical copy of the Falcon showed just just after your Luke was put into his force healing trance, with only a few people we recognized on board. All unconscious. Even the droids. They haven’t woken up yet. The DNA tests alone are mind boggling. 

If you can give us a few answers. That would be great. Because if your Ben is the young man who screams of the darkside, we have a bit of a problem. I mean I have dealt with darksiders myself, myself included, but this one is a dozy. I almost swear it reminds me of when the emperor came back to life and that really bothers me.” Luke didn’t mention that the young man, Ben, who looked strongly like Jacen was under the influence of the force bubble creatures just to be on the safe side. It might just help.”

“The Emperor came back?!”

“He was a clone of some sort. Yeah, I fell briefly to the dark side.” Han looked horrified. “I came back!” Luke protested. Han didn’t look convinced.

Han just stared hard at Luke as he voiced his thought out loud, shoving the rest of the mind boggling information overload to the back burn. “Has anyone in the Skywalker family hasn’t gone to the darkside? I mean really?! From what I heard from my youngest, almost all of you went to the darkside. Isn’t there anyone in this family that’s force sensitive that’s has not gone crazy?! I mean really!”

Luke and Han pondered in thought, then spoke in tangent. “Leia.”

Han grinned, a hoarse laugh accompanying it, suddenly lightened despite all the fast paced information they been sharing. “So the only member of the family that hasn’t gone to the dark side, ever so briefly was Leia. The hot tempered scary love of my life princess.”

Her warm voice spoke from the doorway. “Your love of your life is going to be fine. I had to give a blood transfusion and force healing. If I didn’t know any better I would say that she got sucked out into space.” The other Leia looked in at her brothers and Han smiling warmly, briefly brushing her presence against the other Luke in a warm hug. He clearly needed it. 

Luke’s voice was rough from the other side of Han, a bit shaken by the warm greeting of his sister?. “I believed she did. Now I’m wondering why I’m alive and not in the force. I felt myself going into the force. I was clearly died and off the plane of the living.” Han’s Luke slowly, ever so slowly raise his body up into a sitting position. He raised an eyebrow at his newly done right hand. He hadn’t had syntactic skin on it for years or his connection to the force so strong. He instinctively started to shut himself off, since he couldn’t bear the light. He found himself blocked from doing so from, well himself in the force, the two but different force presence warring briefly before the black clothed Luke slowed down the connection to a small but steady trickle. 

“You cut yourself completely off and you won’t be here for your loved ones. You’ll fade. You did died but for some reason the Force brought you here for a reason. Don’t waste this second chance. Luke’s eyes burned a bright blue into his own stormy blue. The grey clothed Luke sighed. He forgotten that fire and hope he had. He missed it, even if Rey rekindled some of it.

His musings got cut short by Han’s voice coming from the doorway. “I don’t know about you other me, but if we don’t start giving each other nicknames we’ll all be very confused.”

Han found himself grinning at himself in the doorway. “Agreed.” He thought briefly of Rey and how she was doing. If she even was alive. He was happy that his son and wife were fine despite the gutting. “Call me Solo, Han.” He made sure to indicate that he was Solo to Han who was by the doorway.

“Sounds good to me Solo.” Han said instinctively knowing what Solo meant. “Cilgahl said that you can move around. Wanna check out my Falcon?” 

Solo grinned. He needed to get way from this place. To see a Falcon that wasn’t stuck on Jakuu would be nice. He wondered if Chewie would be there.

Luke called out to the two as they left. “Call me Jake.” The two didn’t give any indication that they heard them but Jake knew that they did as well as Luke.

Han did get Solo to his Falcon but not before they took a detour to see Leia. Solo’s Leia. Han pretended not to hear Solo whisper his love and his apologies to his wife. Instead he leaned back on the hall wall and wrapped his own wife in his arms who came with them.

His heart ached for the other man. They had a few close brushes on the dark side with their children as well. Very close calls, but the light and love they had was stronger then the dark. Han laughed in his head, he still couldn’t believe he named his first son after the old fossil. Luke always wanted the name Ben. Han and Leia were always going to name their little ones something different.

Back in the medbay, Luke looked at Jake. “As for you. I’m busting myself out of this joint. Cilgahl and her apprentices are running ragged. She might need an extra bed or two. Let’s go to the kitchen get some hot chocolate and have a nice chat under the force sentience tree who’s name I still can’t remember. Also new clothes.” He spotted some that his Leia dropped off before she left and shoved them into Jake’s arms and put the privacy curtain around him. 

With that, they were off. Instead of correcting himself on the tree’s name, Jake found himself instead walking slowly with a cane of all things, down a unused corridor towards the kitchen. He suspected that the place was cleared out so he wouldn't be shock by people. “What’s hot chocolate?” He asked as they got to the kitchen.

Luke froze in mid step horror across his face. He hoped Lando was alive. Luke slowly starting walking again. When he got to the kitchen, he took down the ingredients for the hot chocolate. Using the force he got the blue milk, which was a plus in his mind. He thought as he slowly stirred the pan of warming blue milk with the chocolate. “Lando discovered it and introduced it to me while we were on Coruscant, just after we succeeded in retaking the planet. That’s when Ben, Obi-Wan told me that I had to go on alone.” Luke waved his hand absently minded as he pored the hot liquid into two mugs. “Course that’s when the twins were kidnapped and I meet Mara. So I wasn’t totally alone. R2 was with me.”

Ignoring the kidnapping of the twins comment, Jake grew thoughtful. “Lando? Lando?” Jake frowned as he dimly recalled Lando saying that he had a drink he just had to try. But he never got around to doing so. He gave a pang a regret. One more thing he properly messed up. A concerned nudge had him say, “Lando did mention to me one about a drink I had to try, but I never took him up on his offer. Guess I missed out.”

“Well you can make up for it now.” Luke grinned as he shoved a full mug of hot chocolate at himself. Jake took it but didn’t drink it until they were outside. 

The gash in the Uneti tree was completely gone like it never existed but Luke knew it was going to come back. Why else did this other people showed up?

Luke sat down slowly under the tree and Jake mirrored him. Luke was at a loss to start. Who would have thought that getting himself to talk would be so hard. He asked the force and the force whispered patience. He settled down in a light meditation to wait.

Jake closed his eyes savoring the warmth of the Uneti tree and the peacefulness of the it. It was almost like he was back on Achoo but the bright force presences dispelled him of that notion. He shouldn’t have cut himself off of the force for so long. He took a sip of the now almost warm drink and opened his eyes in awe. This was good. He now regretted isolating the Jedi temple if he missed out on this. Despite the dangers, he still needed to reconnect with life.

“What do you mean you isolated yourself and your students? Didn’t you ever have any visitors? What danger?” Luke asked. Jake didn’t realized he spoke out loud.

Jake at first for a moment, decided to keep his past to himself, but as Yoda reminded him that masters failed their apprentices and perhaps he was here to fix something. Himself? But if he didn’t know himself then who else would he talk to?

Instead of answering the question, Jake tried to start at the beginning of the end. “I took my nephew Ben as a student at age ten along with a few other students. Ben was more powerful then I realized, Leia sent him to me because of his power. His anger shattered things, he was out of control. She was afraid he’ll be like Father. Ben had a hard time fitting in at the academy and by not being his uncle but only his teacher, I think I made things worse. I could see signs that he was turning towards the dark but ignored them. One night when when he was a teenager I saw into his head and realized what was to come. In that instance I almost killed Ben. But instead Ben took down the hut he was in and when I came to, everything was burned down and dead. A while after that, the galaxy found out that Darth Vader was our father and Leia’s political career was destroyed. Ben never knew that Anakin was Darth Vader until then. Snoke, the man who was successful for turning my nephew to the dark side took him. For my failure I disappeared to Acho in my X wing without R2. Acho was the planet that has the first Jedi Temple, a world of just islands and water for six years and almost succeeded in destroying the Jedi Order. All because I was a legend. The lone Jedi Master everyone looked for answers to.” Jake’s laugh was a bitter pain but then a brief smile lit Jake’s face. “Then Rey came.”

Luke stared at his hot chocolate in silence as Jake said all this in a clipped, slightly bitter tone of voice. Instead of answering Jake, he lifted his hand and a flask of something appeared out of the tree. He pored a lot of it into his mug and Jake’s. Luke clicked the mugs together as Jake watched puzzled. 

“Cheers to our mistakes. I’ll tell you mine in a bit. Let’s savor this Darklighter’s ale while we can. I knew there was a reason why I stuck this in the tree this morning. Now I know.” Luke drunk deep and smirked at the face Jake was making after one small sip.

“It’s been a while for you huh? You didn’t bring any alcohol with you? For shame.” Jake just halfheartedly glared, as Luke tsked at him in good humor. He drained his mug and fixed his eyes on Jake serious. 

As Luke talked, he counted off on his fingers. “First, if you completely failed, then why are you still here,with regret and wanting to make amends? Second, if you think you failed, you got nothing on me. Third, let me tell you how I almost died at the hands of a dark force ghost named Kun who killed one of my first apprentices. Fourth, seduced one of my more powerful students who end up destroying a planetary system, including his older brother, and fifth how I fell into the trap of the emperor and became his minion like dad. Sixth one of my students was an imperial and came back to destroy my academy along with his dark siders. Not to mention other things. But first I think we need to establish the difference between our galaxies. Not that I want a two hour lecture on our differences, Tionne our Jedi historian would be better for that.”

Jake not really wanting to get into the worse teaching experience, agreed. They quickly but precisely went over their lives which only diverged after their father died. Luke was amazed and almost giddy at the thought of the force compass when Jake told him about it and how it led to first Jedi temple. His eyes softened at the thought of Grogu and shocked about Ahsoka. Luke’s heart ached at the other things Jake told him. Jack in turn ached for him, but he did tease Luke on marrying the person sent to kill him. What a way to stick it to the emperor, though he was puzzle on why Mara wasn’t with the emperor when he came back.

He made a mental note to get his R2 to get to tell him all about his dad and his mom Padme. He didn’t realize it but there were tears streaming down his face when Luke told him about the discovery which came by accident.

He couldn’t stop laughing a full minute after that when it turned out that Threepio was made by their dad. His face lit up when Luke said he’ll give him a copy of their grandma Shmi’s journal that Leia found. Jake thought it might help Leia with her issues with their dad.

But he was brought back to Yavin 4 when he discovered that his alcoholic hot chocolate was gone and the slight buzz he was slowly getting was gone when Luke said, “But I think part of your mistake was taking everything on your own without help or asking for it. We have a bad habit of doing that. Now who’s Rey?”  
**  
At the question, Rey woke up. She was tired and she reached out to the force to see what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Leia teaching her to float and connect to the force. She felt so many force users it made her slam down her shields and retreat into herself, making her turn her head from the door.

She came face to face with a grumpy looking Ben Solo who was sitting against the opposite wall of her medical looking room, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He raised his hand and said. “I’m not here Rey. I’m stuck in a cell with a redhead with cold green eyes whose watching me from behind with some weird animals. Somehow my connection to the force besides you is gone. I can’t feel anyone else besides you. My lightsaber is missing. Can you feel the force? Also do you still have my family lightsaber? Did you repair it?”

Rey turned away from him and his questions, but shoot out. “Why do you care about it? You almost killed the rest of your family over your temper tantrum. You haven’t changed at all.” Despite it being six months she thought in her head.

“I care about the saber because I the redhead has it hanging off her belt!” 

“I don’t know any redheads and I still haven't repaired the saber, no thanks to you and your wanting to rule the galaxy. I mean seriously. Do you know how much paperwork that might entail?”

Ben, no Kylo grimaced. “Don’t remind me.” He grew thoughtful, eyeing Rey in that hungry way of his. “If I had a partner.”

Rey gave a bitter laugh cutting him off. “Yeah, no I am not going to be be your secretary or anything else for that matter. You properly keep killing them off because they weren’t efficient enough.”

Ben, no Kylo jerked back as if something shot him and he faded into the force. Rey could tell he wasn’t dead, the bond was as strong as ever. She wondered why it was active despite her shutting it down six months ago.

**  
Mara Jade-Skywalker replaced her hidden blaster and stepped into the force bubble calling up Luke as she did so dragging the unconscious man away from the force bubble. Man the guy was heavy. Stupid Skywalkers. “Luke. The dark sider woke up and started to talk to someone who is not in the cell, he was conversing to someone invisible named Rey.”

Luke’s voice came back with a hint of amusement. “Well that’s fascinating. I was just asking Jake about Rey. Bring him to the tree with force cuffs and check up on Rey. She is awake now. Jake confirmed it before her really impressive shields went up. Tell who you need to guard Ben,” there was a mummer to Luke’s side, a faint echo of his own voice. Luke snorted. “Apparently he’s calling himself Kylo Ren. At least it doesn’t start with Darth.” 

“I’ll get ‘Kylo’ his guards.” Mara signed off laughing to herself. What a name. She floated ‘Kylo Ben’ in front of her as contacted the two people who she thought would be perfect to watch over the newest Skywalker. Mara gave a savage grin. The two in question were not happy to babysit but the chance to meet another Luke was not something they wouldn't want to pass up. Even if they didn’t get along. 

Once Kylo was safely passed off, she went to the private room that held the mysterious invisible Rey. She swung by her quarters to grab her Ben thinking he’ll be a good ice breaker. She haven’t spend any time with him this morning besides getting him dressed and breakfast. Tiki waved him off since she was babysitting at the time.

With Ben on her hip, she knocked softly, not wanting to disturbed the girl if she was trying to go back to sleep. Universe hopping took out a lot of people. Mara opened the door to Rey’s come in and as the young woman lowered her shields briefly to prob the two people, she almost stumbled at the strong force presence she sensed. 

Ben when he sensed Rey’s presence smiled, clapped his hand and scrambled onto the bed, hugging the shocked young woman who’s eyes were as wide as Mara’s. He settled by Rey’s side as he always knew her. A soft broken “momma” came from Rey’s lips as a question.

Mara had to clear her throat a few times before she could speak. Rey’s force presence was strong, Mara could tell half of it was her’s and the other, she poked at it gently, Rey not reacting to it but was distracted by Ben’s saying he was two holding up to chubby fingers in Rey’s face. It was bit like the emperor’s but not. The emperor didn’t have any children. It didn’t make sense but here was this Rey. 

“I don’t know if I’m your mother but my name is Mara Jade-Skywalker. I’ve been married to Luke for about five years. This is our son Ben.” At that, Rey didn’t jerk away physically but in the force and Ben noticed, starting to cry in response. 

At the tears, Rey gently ticked Ben in the force, making him laugh out loud. “I like her mommy. Sister?” He looked hopeful he wanted a big brother or sister like his cousins. Mara didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Um. I’m Rey. I don’t have a last name. I don’t know if I could be your big sister but I could get to know you?” Rey sounded uncertain about the whole thing. 

Ben beamed and hugged her again. Rey responded to the little boy in the force and physically hugged him back. She was getting over her shock of a familiar force coming back into her life, fainted as it was in her life, and she realized that this little Ben was nothing like Ben Solo or Kylo.

“What’s going on? Where is everyone? Last I know I was on a mission with Poe, Rose, Finn and Leia to see if the new recruits were legit. Is the Falcon ok? R2, Threepio? Chewie?”

Mara took a force toy from her pack on her belt and Ben grabbed it with the force, he started to jabber excitedly showing Rey how it worked. Now that her young son was completely distract with Rey being a quick study, she could answer the questions as best as she could. So she began. 

**  
Corran Horn and Kyp Durron were not happy. Granted the darksider in question was force cuffed, they were being followed by the Solos children or child Jacen. Jaina was too busy gawking at the new Falcon and squealing about it to come see the newest Skywalker/Solo. Anakin was still helping in the medbay.

Their irritation of being the babysitters made Kylo’s or Ben or whatever he was called body to drop lower and lower as they moved from the Jedi Academy to where the two “Lukes” were sitting. The newest Luke or Jake as their Luke told them to call the other him was looking like he was starting to nurse a hangover and regret his drinking.

Kylo aka Ben Solo jerked awake and started to yell, but the yell was forced out of him as his floating was exchanged for a hard slam into the ground that left him groaning in pain. For once Corran and Kyp were on the same page. Working together was not on their high list of things to do. They ignored their similar feelings of smug pride at the epic thump. 

“Delivered as promised. Can we go?” Corran was ready to go. He had a family vacation to get too. Kyp was scheduled for a routine mission run and he was running late.

Luke, their Luke, luckily the other one had a horrible beard, waved them way, and then yelled. “Jacen stop trying to shield yourself in the force and get over here. You’re on guard duty.”

Kylo or Ben or whoever jerked his head up and sat up grumpily since he was content to stay face down in the dirt. It was slightly peaceful. “What the?!” He was speechless, his gaze switched from Luke to Luke to he was shocked to see a familiar smirk that brought a pang of regret on a almost familiar face, that was younger then him as the guy in question sat down by the black clothed Luke. 

Jacen Solo eyed his “older” brother as he stretched and tried to get his Uncle Luke’s chocolate with the force saying. “Hello brother. I’m Jacen Solo the oldest of three, me Jaina my twin, and Anakin the youngest. Oh come on, let me have a sip Uncle Luke! It’s cold and you don’t like cold chocolate!”

Ben aka Kylo and his uncle could only watch as the mug broke and the last of the liquid formed into bubble as Jacen in vain tried to get out of his uncle’s firm force grip. Jacen awed in disappointment when Luke flicked the last of the chocolate drink into the grass.

“I was going to drink that!” Jacen exclaimed.

“You just wanted the alcohol nephew. After the last time you had some, your mother agreed with Han and me that you weren’t ready. It is pretty strong stuff.” Luke said, but with a fond tone in his firm no.

Jake couldn’t help the pang as he watched. He started to realize that he wasted time with his nephew and the rest of his family. Kylo/Ben on the other hand was shocked, what was going on here? Why was Luke being nice to this Jacen?

Instead the thing that came out of his mouth was “Why can’t I feel the force? I mean I know that these are force cuffs, but those animals I never came across before.”  
The black clothed Luke in turn studied his newest nephew. He was tall like Anakin Skywalker and had his father’s eyes, even Anakin’s scar on his face. His hair was like his grandma’s Padme. But he could see Leia in him as well. His clothes were dark, since they took his saber and armor from him. Instead of answering Kylo’s question, Luke asked. “I’ll answer your question if you tell me in full about Snoke and what happened to you when you destroyed your uncle’s academy.”

“I didn’t burn down anything. I didn’t kill.” He stopped talking. Jake was going to press the issue but Luke gently by the force told him to wait. Jacen disappeared up into the tree. So much for guard duty but Luke just chuckled at the thought that passed from Jake to himself. Jacen was on alert and he needed to be there.


	6. Scenario F

Scenario F1

As Mara Jade became one in the force after saying goodbye to her love ones, a strong wave of wordless help echoed through her mind. Mara was puzzled because she heard herself, pleading with a rush of protective love for help in the force. Without noticing what she was doing Mara shot towards the mental voice that almost sounded like her own and found herself in a not trained body who just witnessed the murder of her lover. Reflexes took over and she gave a weak force shove towards the strange alien that reeked of the dark side. Weak as it was it was enough to let Mara move away to gain more room and make him stumble.

Mariam quickly found herself easing herself away from her body some how, making the other like self presence stronger and more easily to use the force. Oreus, the assassin who went to kill Rey’s parents found himself outmatched. With the other Mara’s voice guiding her, Mariam got the upper hand and killed her attacker. With Mara’s force ghost to guide she instead of leaving Rey alone on Jakku, she got her daughter back, with Mara giving her force lessons and went straight to Luke Skywalker. Who was surprised the say the least, to have two attractive women with the same force Essene, granted one was dead demand to stay and to prepare for the worst. Or how Ben Solo did not go to the dark side, he did skim the dark side, it was in his blood, but the love his mother, dad, and his other relatives had for him kept him from completely going over the edge. (Let’s just say Mara’s experiences in her universe prepared her for reading the riot act, not to just Luke but to Leia and Han, dumping them on Myrkr for about a month worked wonders too, aka the Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader happened after Myrkr, Ben was 18, three years after Rey and her moms crashed into their lives. Myrkr was about two months after Mariam and Mara had enough of the Skywalker-Solo clan non communication. 

Snoke had a hard time getting back into Ben Solo’s head because well Mara recognized that slimmy rot a galaxy away. She was surprised by the Dryad.

Unforgettably some things couldn’t be changed. Despite Ben Solo not following in Darth Vader’s path, the Starkiller base was still built but Luke despite being on Achoo during that time, finished up a 6 month, I must study this, felt the change in the force and came to help at the last minute. Ben and Rey were missing as Ben was insistent on destroying Snoke, luckily Mara had the sense to keep track of her wayward daughter and her “nephew.” The fight against Snoke went differently, Ben didn’t land the killing point, it was Mara from the side. Holdo still sacrificed herself to save the fleet, Mara feeling herself slowly disappearing from her adopted galaxy manged to destroy the hyperspace tracking, thank you Gent. 

Sheev’s Final Order went slightly different. The galaxy came to help out as before but it had a better change of success. Ben didn’t die, nor did Rey but it was a close call. Mara was the last of the force ghosts to help them out.  
She was a bit concerned about the Solo/Palpatine babies, but she thought the little ones growing in her alternate’s womb would help balance out the galaxy. Luke would have his hands full with the twins when they were born.  
Mara disappeared into the force to find herself sky diving into Yavin’s 4 atmosphere, she was shocked to be picked up Rey, just before Anakin Solo’s strike team went to Myrkr to kill the Voxyn queen. Let’s say the war went quite differently with Mara’s future knowledge and the extra Jedi from Rey’s universe. A lot of different things didn’t happen.

The “family giving”dinner was getting quite crowded over the years. Anakin’s kids and Rey’s kids had the running tie on how fast they could blow things up. Obi-wan was just happy he wasn’t mortal and had to deal with them.  
Talon Karrde was just shocked to see his big sister again and he apologized to Mara for not recognizing her, but it wasn’t his fault that he never knew. Mariam was just happy to see her little brother again and introduced him to his niece Rey first and then the twins.  
**  
F2  
At the moment of their passing into the force Mara-Jade Skywalker and Anakin Solo woke in a different world. In one that Anakin wasn’t born and she died defending her daughter.

Mara stumbled in shock instead of fading into the force but the feeling of the dark side was more urge to deal with. She raced towards the downed ship and yanked back the darksider straight onto her lightsaber. He died instantly. Mara took in the couple at a glance. There was nothing that she could do. The man was already dead, and the woman was fading quickly.

Mara took the dark haired woman in her arms to see if she could slow the bleeding, but as she locked eyes with the dying woman, green into brown, the force screamed at her, a soft scream, but still a scream.

Mara connected with the woman who was saying, “Rey, save Rey.” In an instant, the woman’s life flashed in her head and Mara’s life was told to the dying woman. 

An echo of herself if she never got stolen from her parents by the emperor. Miriam, a junk trader that stumbled across a dying man, nursed him back to health, and falling in love with him in the process. She gave him the name Ken and they lived a happy life, then Miriam got pregnant and Ken told her everything.

They ran but after a few years, the past caught up with them. 

Mara bowed her head as Miriam died, her force presence giving up, but with a sense of hope for her daughter. 

A few hours later after the bodies of Rey’s parents were burned and their attacker burned to dust, Mara was making her way to civilization in the attacker’s ship. A Sith dagger on her left hip, her lightsaber on the other. She had work to do.

She had a daughter to find and protect. But first she needed to study this galaxy. From Miriam’s memories the universe was very different then the one she left. She’ll grieve later for all that she lost. 

Anakin Solo on the other hand wasn’t so lucky as his Aunt. He landed painfully on his parents doorstep, just outside the door to the Falcon, just minutes before they were going to take Ben off to his Uncle Luke’s academy. Unlike his Aunt, he didn’t come with his lightsaber or his clothes.


	7. Scenario G

Scenario G  
The Uneti tree on Ahch-To with a little help from ghost Yoda transports Luke, KyloBen, Rey, Leia and Chewie with R2 in the falcon just when Luke comes across The hand touch scene and yells no! Because the wave of force energy engulfs them. 

Leia and Luke along with the falcon, are transported to Yavin 4 because that's where the Solo family/Their Falcon is. She's still sick and unconscious but came along because of her bond with Luke.  
Meanwhile KyloBen and Rey are found on Ahch-To by the Solusar family, Tahiri Veila and Anakin Solo. They arrive to Yavin 4 because the people they found where still unconscious. 

Scene 1 

Cilghal went to the waiting room where the Skywalker-Solo family was gathered. She had some interesting news.  
Han was gripping about the weird birds that where making a mess of the other Falcon, but he stopped when Cilghal came in. "He's Chewie isn't he?" Han's voice cracked. 

"Yes, his DNA checks out, the other Luke and Leia does as well." Cilghal took a deep breath but before she could say anything, Leia interrupted, "The man, the dark wider, he's ours, isn't he?" She turned towards Han, " The twins weren't almost our first born. I thought we conceived at the Endor celebration but," Leia shook her head, "It felt more like a dream since I starting bleeding later on. Does the other Leia have any other children?"  
Mara shook her head before Cilghal could speak. "The girl feels like a lightsider Palatine, that is if."

Mara trailed off at Cilghal's grin. The Solo children seemed to be more freaked out about that information then the discussion of their parents sex life and older sibling. 

Han was flabbergasted. The others just stared blankly, but before Han could get a strong drink, a angry voice yelled out " Did you create Kylo?! Answer me!" 

That spears everyone into a almost bottle neck jam into the sick bay door. Cilghal held everyone back while Luke told Rey the terrible truth. 

Kylo's cracked voice echoed through the sick bay. "You're dead."

"Ben!?" Other Leia's weak voice seemed to gain strength in the silence. 

"You named our son after the old fossil!?!" Han exclaimed. "Luke has first deebs on him." 

Canon Luke opened his mouth to protest many things but two voices stopped him from speaking. 

"I beg to differ." Mara said dryly as OtherLuke stared in confusion. 

In the silence that followed that statement, Cilghal started issuing orders as Chewie was stopped by her apprentice in the force while he tried to get at KyloBen growling, "He killed Han."

"All our Solos but Leia get out of here. You're making my work difficult." Cilghal threw her full medical stare at Chewie as the Solo brood made a hasty retreat. "You calm down or I'll put you to sleep."

With slow but calming sadness and grief as her apprentice let him go, Chewie left saying something about working on the Falcon and those dumb birds. (Jacen pounced on the progs as Anakin and Jaina weaseled their way into Chewie's aching heart. At the rate the trio attacked the repairs, the Falcon 2 would be in better shape then Falcon 1. Han went to go find some good hard liquor and debate the pros and cons of having two Leias around.)

Meanwhile, EULeia approached Leia saying, "I think I know what you need. Ever been in a healing trance?" Leia didn't answer but Leia eases herself (that was so weird to think) into a good trance. She also gave blood then left to find her husband who was in shock).

Luke and KyloBen didn't get too far in their run from sick bay. The very very semi (let's get the heck out of here )truce was halted before it began. 

"I don't know what the heck you been up to Luke Skywalker but we are going to give you a full force exam on your brain because killing family members is such a good idea! What the heck have you been doing or been doing to your hand?! It's rusted through!" 

KyloBen could barely smirk at his uncle's misfortune when Cilghal faced him, "I don't know why you decided it was a good idea to kill your dad but, I haven't seen a case of mind miliperstuon since Kyp! It looks like it's snapped, freeing you but for traces. So sit." Involuntary KyloBen and Luke glanced at each other and sat. 

"As for you young lady you need some rest and better food. Where have you been to get to these conditions?!"  
"Jakku."

" Mara hunt up Karre and tell him to get here now. I need to read him the riat act."

"Why Karre?" 

"Because he needs to know he's an uncle. EULuke needs to be poked for blood. "

"Now about this force bond between you two. How did it start!?"

Now I'm itching to write a scene between Talon Karrde and Rey, because him being Rey's uncle would totally work since we don't where he's from, birth planet wise, and we don't know who Rey's mom is. Talon Karrde slipped through the force cracks on Exocel despite not being force sensitive to not be killed and landed on a different planet in a different universe....which is why he's a information hound. He's from the Canon universe! Only non-force sensitives could get through that very small creak.

"Once my sister realized she was pregnant, her and Ken *snickers Sheev's "Son"* flee the planet. Trying to go after them I slipped into crack trying to get to their ship and landed on Endor. I could never go back, so I didn't look back." He smiled at Rey who looked so much like his sister, it hurt. "Despite your 'heritage' you are more then you know." Talon turned a cold gaze at Kylo or Ben as his mom called him. "She has your loyalty for some reason but if you slip out of line."

"What could you do?!" Kylo was dismissive but internally shivered at the forked grin Talon gave him. "Plenty."

When Mara and Luke go to Rey's universe, is Mara going to give Ben/Kylo a tongue lashing? I mean he didn't really start the fire at the academy....but still. *tisk, tisk*

Or the "fire hut scene* "hello cousin!" Knocks him out cold. Rey says ouch. I think I hurt my hand.


	8. Update on stories

For people who are following this little experiment of mine I want to say thank you. 

Just FYI, I put story Letter H which is called Allana's Ghosts on a different link and I added story Letter F2 on it's own link as well since I find myself writing lots for it. I might move story Letter E to a new link in case I get any other ideas.

Thanks again for reading.


	9. Scenario I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin Skywalker fulfills the Chosen One Prophecy 
> 
> or how Anakin Skywalker is driven to balance by his grand-babies

After Anakin left his family force tree, Qui-Gon Jinn strolled up to it unseen by Anakin, he was sneaky like that. 

After he studied the changes made, he decided to make a few tweaks. A voice he loved stopped him mid kick. “Love what are you doing?” Tahl’s voice washed over him like a caress. Like when she stroked his face in private.

Qui-Gon turned and beamed at his lady love. “Nothing worth mentioning. Really.” 

Tahl just crossed her arms and frowned. Qui-Gon shivered under her gaze, now that she had her sight back well, it did things to him. He caved.

“I thought I could jump start another family story.” Before Tahl could even move he firmly kicked the tree and all of Anakin’s grand babies leaves were floating down to rest on the tree trunk, just a few days after Anakin’s mom was captured by the Sand People.

“It’ll work out, I swear. No harm done.” Qui-Gon assuredly said at Tahl’s gasp of the changes that brought.

“As long as you don’t wipe anyone from existence fine.” Tahl grumbled as she was swiped up in a hug.

“Nothings going to happen to them. I think. Maybe? Hopefully.”  
**  
It started about a few days ago when Anakin had a horrible vision/nightmare about his mom and her endless suffering that he couldn’t get out of his mind. Anakin silently watched and listened to whatever they were. Privately Anakin thought he was going out of his mind.

No one else could see the human ghosts, no one. They first appeared when he was alone after recovering from his second nightmare vision about his mom’s suffering. They all suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Two young women and four young men. Anakin as he would tell the story later, barely held in a scream. He had heard of force ghosts but this was ridiculous. 

The young man with the sandy blonde hair, and Anakin swore he had his blue eyes took a step, but the dark haired woman who dressed as a spacer despite having a lightsaber laid a hand on his arm saying, “Later Anakin.” 

Little Ani, as Anakin dubbed him in his mind, just glared at the other brown haired, brown eyed young man who smirked, “Listen to your big sister Jaina, Ani.” It was a slightly evil grin in Anakin’s option.

“Shut up Jacen.” The blue eyed, blonde with a hint of red in his hair hissed glaring at Jacen.

But before anyone else could say anything young lady in Jedi like robes but with a white Alderan flair locked her brown eyes on the tallest of the group, someone Anakin swore had Padme’s hair, not that he was obsessing over it, breathed “Ben?” Her brown eyes were hopeful.

But instead of Ben, the lone blonde answered instead. “Yes? Do I know you?

“You’re not Ben.” the girl with no name pointed to the tall young man who shifted under all the eyes. “That’s Ben. Ben Solo.”

“I’m Ben Skywalker.” Anakin’s mind blanked out after hearing his last name and came to when Little Ani threw a punch at Jacen saying, “You f’ed my girlfriend you jerk!”

Jacen grinned saying, “At least she got some unlike you little brother.” He dodged the punch but Little Ani threw himself onto his bigger brother, they for Anakin’s sake and bed, tumbled through the bed, Anakin himself and started wrestling or at least it looked that way. Anakin hurriedly got out of the way making it like he was getting up. It was about that time anyway.

As Anakin made his way to the shower, he finally got the no named girl’s name. “So you call yourself Rey Skywalker after your mentors?” Jaina’s voice asked from behind him.

“Yeah, I wanted to honor them.” Rey answered easily. Jaina and Rey got into a discussion about mechanics easily as it seemed that they all started to fade away.

“But what about my last name Rey?” Ben seemed to be a bit of a whiner. 

Anakin’s nightmare/vision about his mother was completely forgotten because Anakin got a assignment with Master Obi-wan and was shipped off the planet. Hopefully they only were in his quarters if they existed at all.

Who were they anyway?  
**  
Or in short, Anakin's mom is saved, no Sand Raiders died because Anakin Solo learned the language from his girlfriend who used to live with them. Anakin Skywalker noted the reactions of his grand-kids to Palatine, and so forth. He took a lot of notes enough that Obi-Wan was getting worried, but he knew it had to do with the future information that Anakin's grand-kids were telling him so to speak.

***

Yeah, that's roughly it, but with more humor and snarkiness. And Anakin wanting someone else to see these people as well. Obi-Wan is keeping his sanity thank you very much. snickers It's Anakin's mess to pick up, unless he asked nicely for help.


	10. Scenario J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Shmi Skywalker got Obi-Wan Kenobi Skywalker, the son of her heart, Knighted
> 
> She started to open the box and laying items out on a cloth she took from the box, saying as she did so, “I formally request that the son of my heart, Obi-Wan Kenobi Skywalker be knighted and take my son Anakin as his padawan learner when he comes of age according to your traditions. As evidence, these nine items represent the nine stages of the trials each Padawan takes. ” She gracefully stood, stepping back to wave Obi-Wan forward.

Shmi was quiet as she held Anakin’s hand, in her other arm she cradled a small box made of japor tree wood. Jedi Knight Tachi came for them or really for Anakin for testing. Knight Tachi or Siri as she asked to be called walked ahead with purpose. Shmi glanced to her other side where her other son Obi-Wan was walking with his hood over his head, unconsciously echoing his former Padawan years as he followed behind Qui-Gon Jinn to the council chambers. His shields as they are were up tight, he was almost hidden in the force.

At first Anakin was going to go into the room alone but Shmi with her calm way argued on the way there in the speeder that why it would be best to have his family there during the test. Qui-Gon could sense a bond between his former Padawan and in his mind, the chosen one. He agreed and Siri went along with his request sensing it was important.

As they stood in the Jedi High Council the twelve members staring, Shmi sensed that her sons were nervous, a twin bundle of nerves that she gently soothed with her force presence, something that the council members noticed. 

The little green creature that sat in the middle of council leaned forward. “Miss Skywalker, the rock, you are. The storm middle untouched. Taught you that, did Obi-wan?” 

Shmi only smiled as Yoda didn’t get an answer from her and hopped out of his seat to come forward in response. “See your face, I will, Obi-wan. Found, not lost, you are. Gladdens my heart it does.” 

Yoda knew that his former favorite pupil was different, but he sensed at Obi-Wan’s core, he was the same and that what mattered. He gently smiled as he leaned on his cane sensing if he even teasingly poked Obi-Wan it wouldn’t be good.

The rest of the council was quiet. They could sense the strong force presences of Knight Tachi, Jedi Master Jinn, the strong semi-trained mother and son Skywalker, but of their former member Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was strangely dim. Before it shined like a mini sun, bright with life. The force urged them to silence.

Obi-Wan lowered his hood and undimmed his force presence gazing with his still sharp blue eyes on his former masters. Everyone but his family, his former master and Siri gasped in shock, either out loud or in the force. 

The seven years of being lost and assumed dead took a toll on the former Padawan of the Jedi Order. It wasn’t the scar on the left temple that started in his hair down to his chin, or the new way he held himself, still with some pride, but a wariness that hearkened to battle harden soldiers, as if he was going to be attack at any moment.

It was the look in his almost icy eyes and his force presence. His force presence was changed, instead of it being the pure light side of the force that made people see him as the perfect Jedi, it was now the lightest gray that could turn grayer at any moment, that worried the council. Besides that, Obi-Wan’s force was greatly dimmed, like someone drained his force connection down to the barest of connections to even use the force.

It was strange that there was enough of a connection to the force to form such a strong training bond to the younger Skywalker, and his shields were even stronger. It didn’t made sense.

Before anyone could say or do something, Shmi stepped forward releasing Anakin’s hand to touched Obi-Wan’s arm halting his motion of putting his hood back up, making him step back until he was standing with Anakin behind Siri and Qui-Gon. His hood was still down, hands at the ready in case of something. The force soothed his alarm.

Yoda waited patiently as Shmi Skywalker knelt down into a sitting position to see him better setting down her japor box directly in front of Yoda, in sight of the rest of the council as she did so.

She started to open the box and laying items out on a cloth she took from the box, saying as she did so, “I formally request that the son of my heart, Obi-Wan Kenobi Skywalker be knighted and take my son Anakin as his padawan learner when he comes of age according to your traditions.” She gracefully stood, stepping back to wave Obi-Wan forward.

Obi-Wan was in shock, but he listened to his mother still as he moved forward to stand behind the japor box, “According to your traditions a student needs to complete nine steps to achieve Knighthood.” Shmi smiled as she slide back towards Anakin taking his hand once more. “I have sought guidance with Qui-Gon and after seeing and hearing parts of what I consider Obi-Wan’s trial, Qui-Gon had agreed to back this.”

Qui-Gon was a little muffled that Shmi presented Obi-Wan’s knighthood before he did, but she knew him better then he did at this point, so he let the envy pass into the force and voiced his approval.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon’s voice unknowingly was a soothing balm to the young man’s soul as Obi-Wan breathed in a breath and knelt down across from Yoda who was sitting, patiently waiting.

He glanced down at the items on the rough woven Tatooine cloth a slight smile hovering over his lips at the items. He gently blinked the tears that threatened to fall away. Shmi remembered what he had told her and had a small bracelet made out of Tatooine tree wood and colored to look like what his braid had for bead accomplishments before his braid was torn from his head when he first was processed as a new slave. Now he understood the twin bracelet that was on his brother's wrist. Sneaky mother. 

The other items he shook his head at. Only Shmi and possible Anakin would be clever enough to come up with this strategy to prove to the Jedi Council that he should be knighted. It must of taken years, and all the items had hope and unconditional love flowing though them. Sneaky mother.

‘You and mother planed this.’ He gently accused Anakin along their bond.

Obi-wan got a snort back. ‘Duh. If we ever were freed this would have been one of our first steps. You deserve this Obi-Wan, brother mine. Now start speaking I want to hear the whole story and sit down. Mom says I’m getting restless.’ At that Anakin sat down, not caring about what the others thought.

Obi-Wan mentally rolled his eyes and gently took the replacement braid bracelet placing it in Yoda’s waiting hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all what I got for this idea so far. I am going to hopefully post more chapters, one for each stage of Obi-Wan's trial and how the group got freed from Watto and how Siri factors into this. fingers crossed


End file.
